


Yes, You So Are

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series snapshot fic inspired by a post on Pinterest
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Yes, You So Are

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

I grabbed Barbara round the waist and pulled her off the gravel drive and out of the path of the speeding car. We fell backwards so that she ended up sitting in my lap on the grass verge.

“Bloody hell, that was close.”

“Close? I’m beginning to think you’ve got a death wish.”

She wiggled so that she could look me in the eye, “it’s not deliberate.”

I tightened my hold on her. “You seem to have a complete disregard for your personal safety.”

“My guardian angel quit and is in therapy. You could always fill the vacancy.”

“I’ll have to up my life insurance if I do.”

“But I’m so worth it.”

I lowered my head and kissed her. “Yes, you so are.”


End file.
